Kitty Love
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: It was all Giannini's fault. If he didn't mess with the Ten-Year-Bazooka then Tsuna wouldn't find himself in the streets as a freaking small cat... Well, at least, Fon found him and took him to his house.


_Kitty Love  
_

After the whole "going-into-the-future-and-fighting-Byakuran-and-the-others", Tsuna had been very much _wary_ of the Ten-Year-Bazooka and made certain that it was not going to be touched by other technicians. He feared whatever they would since it would most likely involve _him_.

Sad to say, his actions were fruitless since some _people_ still had managed to touch the bazooka. So it now lead to his situation. A brown cat whined loudly, meowing as it walked to the cold dark streets and its honey-brown eyes glared at the sky as if to curse it.

Yup, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, had been turned into a cat, a very small and delicate _kitty_. What joy.

'Augh! Why did Giannini mess up the Ten-Year-Bazooka _again_?! Now, I'm stuck as a _cat! _Well, at least, I didn't become a _female or a baby or something_...,' the sky boss shouted at the top of his lungs, not liking his bad luck. 'I even told them not to mess with it! I swear Kami-sama is just out to get me!'

The people, who had seen him, surely didn't understand what he was talking about and just thought it was random growls and meows. Most of them just ignored the frantic cat though few glanced at him a little. It wasn't really everyday where you would see a seemingly harmless cat growl like a wild lion.

However, no one dared to come close to the animal. No one seemed to want to help him either. It made him want to cry.

"A cat?" a sudden curious and _familiar_ voice came to the young boss and his honey-brown eyes caught sight of the figure who spoke up. It was Fon, the _older_ version Fon as the curse was gone a few months ago, just after he had started his high school.

Tsuna was currently feeling hope in his stomach. He might not know the ex-Arcobaleno that well but he had known Fon was very _kind_. Though, it still unnerved him that the raven head looked so much _alike_ his Cloud Guardian and the fact that the former _smiled_ easily didn't help.

"Do you have an owner, little one?" the young man asked with no ill content and softened his glance when he received a shook from the cat. "Well, how about staying with me for now? I simply can't ignore a distress animal."

As a cat, Tsuna could only meow in pleasure but it was all that it took for Fon to like the cat or kitten.

.oxo.

Staying with Fon was a nice change in Tsuna. The Storm Arcobaleno ironically gave off a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere. It was what he had needed after having a chaotic lifestyle due to Reborn.

A slight sound came from the raven head's cellphone and Fon took out his phone, checking what was wrong. "A message?" he thought aloud and read the message, widening his eyes in surprise before smiling brightly. His eyes trailed off to Tsuna, who merely blinked in confusion.

He held the small cat in his arms and chuckled. Tsuna, not knowing what was funny, blinked again and titled his head, wordlessly asking what was wrong.

"Nothing's _wrong_," his eyes twinkled in humor that honey-brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. He never averted his eyes to the cat. "I never did name you, didn't I? How about I call you _Tuna_?"

'What?' Tsuna whined at that, forgetting for a moment that the other couldn't understand him and would have let a frown if cats could frown. 'Don't call me that! Who would even call a cat Tuna?'

Not understanding cat talks but understanding the displeased gestures, Fon took it as a "no" and he thought again. He smiled oddly, "How about _Yoshi_?"

Tsuna thought of that for a minute before nodding in agreement. It was much better than Tuna after all.

The black-haired man moved the small cat near his face and nuzzled his nose. "It's a cute and fitting name for a _cute_ cat like you," he smiled almost teasing but maybe Tsuna just notice it wrong? Fon couldn't be teasing a cat,_ right?_

After a few days of staying and getting touched by Fon in _different ways_ like pat in the head, rub in the cheeks, touching of noses, scratch of the ears and kiss near the lips, Tsuna wondered if this was how Fon treated his other pet monkey or if he was really _teasing_ him.

No, the right thing to think was how he would _stop_ the other from doing it. He was a_ male,_ a male cat._ Dammit!_

_Another _male shouldn't be able to make him blush hard. _Another_ male shouldn't make his heart pump. Especially when he's still in a _cat form_!

It was just so weird! Could cats even blush?!

Good thing, after some time, Tsuna had finally gotten _used_ to it and had, dare to say, grown to _like_ the affections that Fon gave him though he would definitely not admit it.

But then, situation worsened again and it leaded the boy-turned-cat into this kind of situation.

_Poof!_

Fon blinked, staring at the honey-brown orbs of the Vongola Decimo and stared in confusion as to why said boss was _here_, sitting comfortably in _his lap._

_And where those cat ears and tails?_

"Young Vongola?"

Yes, people, Tsuna had gotten back into a human...or _half-human _since the ears and tails were still there.

"HIEEE!"

And yes again, he had just ran away and locked himself in another room, out of shame and embarrassment.

He clearly forgot that the house belonged to Fon and that even if he locked the door, the ex-Arcobaleno had the keys. Not that said person would say anything since he was finding the situation amusing as it was.

In contrast, the mafia boss was not looking at the situation in a lighter way and he was giving his heart out in apologizing to the other about the humiliating position a while ago.

"Fon-san, I'm really _really_ sorry! I just got turned into a _cat_ by the malfunctioning Ten-Year-Bazooka! I was in the streets and you found me so I was really _grateful _that someone I know found me! It's not like I _didn't_ want to tell you or anything but I couldn't _speak_ human anymore so I'm really sorry! I don't really know why I turned back but still has the ears and tails! I _swear_-"

"I _know,_" Fon kept the smile and Tsuna was now certain it was a teasing smile as the words registered to him. "I knew since the day Reborn sent me a message about you being a cat and is missing. I put one plus one together. Your eyes are actually the things that made me more convinced that you are the Young Vongola."

"Eh?"

Well, cat's out the bag so the _reason_ of the change in Fon's attitude must be because of that. Tuna and Yoshi must have been from _Tsunayoshi_.

"Also, I actually really _like_ you so will you go out with me?"

"...HIEEE?!"

Now, that was actually _random_.

.oxo.

It had been two weeks since Tsuna had been turned into a cat and it took a whole lot of _controlling_ for people not to go attack Giannini for messing with the bazooka. It was especially hard since _no one_ really wanted to control themselves. It might even help get through the mechanic's head and had him learn _not to mess_ with the Ten-Year-Bazooka again.

Many had been worried, really but the ones to take notice should be the ones from _Vongola_.

The Guardians had it worse since it was _their_ boss that had gone missing and as a _defenseless_ cat no less! They had every right to worry and _no one_ was fooled by the two loner in the group. Everyone could see even _Hibari_ and _Mukuro_ were affected. Why else would they be in the meeting with _mafia members_ and lot of noise when one claimed to _hate mafia_ and one claimed to _not like crowding herbivores_?

Everyone was not also fooled by the _tough_ and _uncaring_ act by the Varias. Heck, they're proving the point by how they were acting _more_ reckless and annoyed at everything around them. _Poor servants_ got pissed on their pants for even being one foot in their presence.

Reborn was the _worst_ in all two groups combined and now, that was a saying since the _great_ hitman did not ever _freak_. He was calm and collected. _Who was he kidding?_

He was crappy, moody, anxious and just freaking out with concern! Though, he did have a good control over his expression since it was _blank_. On the other hand, his body was _not controllable_ and kept on moving. He had not anticipated that Tsuna would be turned into a _cat_ of all things. Cats were _small_ creatures. They could easily be killed and _oh god, Tsuna was one!_

Now, this was how Tsuna and Fon saw them at the meeting room and almost immediately, they were bombed with questions.

Reborn twitched, his dark eyes leering at the innocently _intertwined_ hands. He would not be questioning the sudden disappearance for now since there was _another_ thing that he had noticed.

It was one thing to arrive at the same time but _to come while holding hands_ was another thing.

_"Ah, I'm fine, minna-san. Fon found me and took me home and well...he's now my boyfriend?"_

_"WHAT?!"_

Yup, it was definitely another thing and Nono was glad he had saw everything. It was the _most interesting meeting_ he had ever gone to! He should have brought a popcorn!

.oxo.

**Black-chan: *cough* I was going for fluffy and cuteness but guess my specialty really is humor, huh? Oh, and I got this idea from my PMs to Silv Sapphire so don't give me all the credit!** **What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Can be better? Weird?**


End file.
